Con amor, por amor, para el amor, contra el amor II
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Precuela de "Con amor, por amor, para el amor, contra el amor", en el que la historia se centra en Rein, la cual tiene que atender un asunto de unas solicitudes, dando con el problema de que las dos solicitantes, pese a que pretenden lo mismo, se niegan tercamente a compartir o a ponerse de acuerdo de otra forma. Oneshot.


¡Aquí está! Luego de que hace mucho tiempo les presentara aquel OS inédito protagonizado pon Reinforce Zwei y Agito, es el momento de otra historia cargada de sentimiento y giros que no se ven mucho por estos lados, y ahora como un crossover con Vivid Strike. Ahora que empiece la función.

**Con amor, por amor, para el amor, contra el amor II**

En una amplia oficina de una superintendencia se encontraba Reinforce Zwei revisando una serie de informes sobre las últimas sanciones impuestas a una institución que había incumplido con las normativas. No era nada que la chica no pudiese manejar, e incluso pasaba en formato digital el informe sin ningún problema, cuando escucha a alguien aclarándose la garganta tras ella, y al voltear se encuentra con un gran amigo de varios años, pero que a la vez era su autodenominado rival amoroso.

─ Veo que tienes un día algo movido, Rein-chan.

─ También me alegro de verte, Verossa-kun ─ dice Rein con una sonrisa de confianza ─. Justo ahora pensaba llamarte. Aquí hay unos estados de cuenta que nos dieron de la empresa de Clyde Harlaown, y como a ti se te da muy bien revisar números y comprobar la fidedignidad de los reportes, pues podrías revisarlos para así pasar al archivero y sumarlo.

─ Bueno, así lo haré ─ Verossa toma los libros y archivos que le estira Rein y empieza a hojearlos ─. En efecto, corresponde esto a la empresa de Clyde Harlaown. Supongo que estará todo bien, pues esta es de las empresas que menos problemas nos dan con las cuentas, las licencias y los certificados. Siempre están al día con todo… Oh, y hay una cosa ─ Rein mira a Verossa para indicarle que tenía su atención ─. Hace un momento llegaron dos chicas que quieren obtener una licencia de operación y comercialización, pero resulta que ambas pretenden el mismo edificio, y el dueño prefiere no meterse en la disputa ¿Podrías hacerte cargo?

Rein suspira algo fastidiada. Era cierto que su novia era una habilidosa y experimentada jueza, y que su relación con ella le había dejado un ingente aprendizaje sobre leyes y solución de conflictos, pero definitivamente no era aquello lo que más le gustaba hacer. Lo suyo siempre había sido trabajar con reportes técnicos y la cocina, habiendo sido una simple cuestión de disponibilidad de plazas en la universidad lo que le hizo tomar su decisión para su profesión. Luego de divagar un poco sobre lo problemático que sería abordar el problema, Rein se levanta de su asiento y sale de la oficina para comprobar lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

**Recepción**

─ Te digo por enésima vez que es mejor mi empresa ─ insiste una chica de cabello blanco y mirada grave ─. Yo ya tengo todos los documentos para obtener la licencia para realizar mis actividades, y además mi firma será mucho más exitosa.

─ Claro, cortando la oportunidad de emprendimiento de otros con menos recursos ─ responde otra chica con cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta y con una mirada desafiante ─. Definitivamente no eres la misma persona que alguna vez conocí.

─ Sí, claro. Lo dice alguien a la que estos años no han servido para que madure ni un poco.

─ Disculpen, he venido para saber lo que está pasando ─ aparece Rein con su mejor cara ─ ¿Ustedes son las que están solicitando licencia para operar a nivel empresarial?

─ ¡Sí, pero que conste que yo llegué primero! ─ responde la castaña ─ Mi nombre es Fuuka Reventon, y vengo de parte de mi jefa para tener la licencia para abrir un gimnasio con spa y entrenadores muy buenos en lo que hacen.

─ Un gimnasio, eso vendría muy bien para mi novia, que se la pasa demasiado tiempo en tribunales y se anda quejando de estar fuera de forma ─ dice Rein para sí misma ─ ¿Y la otra chica qué dice?

─ Mi nombre es Rinne Berlinetta, y estoy en nombre propio para abrir un centro de fitness para formación física integral, acondicionamiento y capacitación deportiva a niveles básico, amateur y profesional, y que también incluye baños de vapor y atención técnica especializada ─ responde la chica de cabello blanco.

─ La misma pendejada con nombre más chic ─ Rein toma las solicitudes y las analiza para comprobar que las mismas estuvieran en orden, pero nota que ambas cartas eran exactamente iguales ─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién escribió estas cartas para que parecieran una la copia de la otra?

─ Yo escribí la solicitud de mis compañeras ─ se defiende Fuuka.

─ Yo también escribí personalmente mi solicitud ─ secunda Rinne.

Rein estaba boquiabierta, pensando que resultaba una tremenda casualidad que dos chicas tan dispares fueran capaces de hacer la misma carta sin necesidad de copiarse una de otra. Lamentablemente todo iba a la par, y ninguna de las dos había mostrado todavía el aval de transferencia del local para dar por buena la licencia, por lo que Rein no pudo decidirse. El resultado es una disputa sin solución, y Rein rápidamente pierde los estribos.

─ ¿Podrían dejar ya de pelearse? ─ Rinne y Fuuka se miran de mala manera antes de hacer caso a las exigencias de Rein ─ Podemos hacer lo siguiente: Hablaré con los encargados de tramitación para tomar una decisión al respecto, pero les recomiendo que para evitar mayores problemas deben unir sus iniciativas y abrir el gimnasio juntas.

─ _¡Eso nunca!_ ─ responde Fuuka y Rinne al unísono, y Rein se da un facepalm.

─ ¿Y eso por qué? Mucho más lógico sería que no se quisieran unir por querer abrir locales con diferentes propósitos, pero ustedes dos están haciendo las cosas tan iguales que casi coinciden en cada respiración. No tienen ni idea del derroche de tiempo y abogados que podría significar esto si no nos decidimos desde aquí.

Fuuka y Rinne no dan su brazo a torcer, por lo que Rein se muestra bastante fastidiada. Era la primera vez que tenía ante sí a dos chicas tan testarudas y con una actitud tan infantil para hacer una solicitud que se supone muy seria. En ese momento se acerca otra funcionaria de la superintendencia, la cual reconoce de inmediato a una de las presentes.

─ ¡Rinne! No sabía que estabas aquí ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

─ Me ha ido muy bien, Jill. Sólo estaba pasando una solicitud para abrir el gimnasio que te había comentado el año pasado.

─ Mierda. Yo sabía que algo aquí olía mal ─ dice Fuuka muy molesta ─. No me vengas con que ahora te sostendrás en contactos para facilitarte la tarea, Rinne. Hablaré con todo el mundo para que vean lo corruptos que son.

─ En primer lugar, Valentine no toma papel alguno en la toma de decisiones de la concesión de permisos ─ dice Rein claramente molesta por la acusación de Fuuka.

─ Rein-san, mi apellido no es Valentine sino Stola ¿Por qué todos aquí creen que ese es mi apellido? ─ dice Jill con una gota en la sien.

─ En segundo lugar ─ Rein no da muestras de haber escuchado a Jill ─, esta es una institución gubernamental muy seria, y aquí no toleramos que se ponga en tela de juicio nuestra honorabilidad al momento de trabajar. Y en tercer lugar, aquí las groserías no se toleran. Bastante hacemos todos aquí para estar tolerando groserías de parte de personas que se supone nos necesitan.

Fuuka se encoge en donde estaba, mientras Rinne se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, por temor a que Rein la apuntase a ella a continuación. Jill suspira pesadamente, viendo que no tenía sentido intervenir. Rein era perfectamente capaz de lidiar con ambas a la vez.

─ Bueno, será mejor que regrese al trabajo. Nos veremos otro día, Rinne.

─ De acuerdo, Jill.

Luego de que Fuuka tuviera forzosamente que disculparse ante Rein, la funcionaria toma ambas solicitudes y se va de allí, no sin antes tomar nota de sus números telefónicos para darles el aviso de la decisión, una vez que ésta fuese tomada. La verdad era que Rein quería perderlas de vista un rato para así no tener que lidiar con sus infantiles peleas.

* * *

**Oficina de Rein**

Ya habiendo entregado las solicitudes, Rein regresa a su trabajo, revisando las infracciones de las empresas que no pagaban impuestos o no cumplian con las normativas sanitarias o laborales. Extrañamente eso la ayudaba a relajarse un poco y la distraía, cuando aparece nuevamente su colega y rival.

─ ¿Todavía tienes problemas para arreglar todo el papeleo, Rein-chan? Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas.

─ Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que eso me vendría muy bien ─ responde Rein mientras se estiraba un poco ─. La hora de comer se está acercando, y estos papeles no hacen sino crecer sin parar. No es que sea difícil en absoluto, pero no me vendría mal una mano.

─ De acuerdo.

A Rein le agradaba la compañía de Verossa. Habían estudiado juntos cuando eran pequeños, pero se habían tenido que separar antes de empezar la secundaria, hasta que volvieron a coincidir en la universidad, donde estudiaron juntos nuevamente y se convirtieron en los mejores de su graduación. Ahora eran colegas en el trabajo, aunque habían despertado una rivalidad un tanto cómica y muy poco realista en apariencia, y la razón de esa rivalidad era el amor de Agito, la pareja de Rein.

─ Y... ¿cómo le va a Agito-chan? Espero que no hayas hecho ningún avance con ella antes que yo ─ dice Verossa, causando que Rein se riera.

─ Pues te digo que voy a pedirle matrimonio, Verossa-kun. Ojalá estés ahí cuando le haga la proposición. Y también te digo que ya tengo el anillo de compromiso.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿En qué momento lo compraste? ─ Verossa no oculta su sorpresa.

─ No lo compré, querido amigo. Lo fabriqué yo misma. Mira ─ Rein le muestra a Verossa un anillo bastante bonito y de patrones de textura bastante limpios, si bien era notorio que estaba hecho a mano con materiales que cualquiera podría conseguir en la calle ─. No tienes ni idea de cuántas palanquitas de latas de refresco he tenido que arrancar para tener este resultado. Lo aprendí de unos videos que me encontré en internet.

─ Ya veo. El esfuerzo y la creatividad por encima del dinero. Eso está muy bien pensado, Rein-chan. Voy a tener que pensar en una buena estrategia si deseo derrotarte.

─ Soñar no tiene precio ─ es la respuesta de Rein.

─ Bueno, aquí te ayudo con lo que me pides y luego salimos a comer...

* * *

**Casa de Rein y Agito**

La joven funcionaria llegaba bastante agotada del trabajo, si hasta giraba los hombros a modo de liberar algo de la tensión que tenía acumulada. Extrañamente se encuentra con que Agito había llegado a casa antes que ella. Pese a que el horario normal de la pelirroja era más corto y dado a flexibilidades, Agito siempre tomaba muy enserio su trabajo y procuraba enseñar a los nuevos pasantes de manera bastante completa y estricta, lo que a veces se traducía en que regresase siendo casi de noche. En todo caso, a Rein le alegraba encontrarse nuevamente con su pareja, y ambas se saludan con un breve beso.

─ Si tienes hambre, hace poco hice algo de arroz cociné algo de pollo ─ le dice Agito.

─ Primero quisiera bañarme y relajarme un rato. No te haces una idea de lo que he tenido que hacer hoy.

─ Por esa misma razón es que te escucho en todo momento. Ahora cuéntame lo que te pasó.

─ Dos niñas mimadas e inmaduras que emitieron una solicitud para abrir un gimnasio. El dueño del local no quiso pronunciarse al respecto, y las dos bebitas hicieron las solicitudes tan iguales que me sorprenden que no se copiaran la una de la otra.

─ Eso sí que es nuevo ─ Agito sigue a Rein mientras le ayuda a quitarse el uniforme ─ ¿Y en qué quedaron? ¿Abrirán el local juntas, o tendré que ir yo mañana a decidir?

─ Pues creo que tendrás que mediar como no cambien su actitud ─ responde Rein con un tono pesado y cansino ─. Están rotundamente negadas a compartir el local o a elegir otro lugar vacante. Esas dos no hacían otra cosa que pelear, si hasta me sentí tentada a darle una buena colleja a ambas para que se tranquilizaran, hasta que Stola aparece.

─ ¿Stola?

─ Tú sabes, a la que todos en la superintendencia apodamos Valentine.

─ ¡Ah! La destructora de zombis ─ Agito se ríe al pensar en lo que ella misma señala ─. Pues parece que tienes un buen problema en tus manos.

─ Desde luego. Es imposible tomar una decisión solamente con las solicitudes. Son tan idénticas que haría falta que sean ellas dos las que se pongan de acuerdo, y lo que es más, hace un rato las llamé para reunirlas mañana, pero como no cambien esa actitud, me dará igual que me esté viendo media superintendencia cuando las tire a ambas de las orejas.

─ En ese caso te pido que te esperes hasta la hora de almorzar. Un espectáculo así de divertido no me lo puedo perder ─ ya la pareja estaba en el baño, y Agito se ofrece a prepararle el agua a Rein mientras ésta preparaba sus cosas para cambiarse al terminar ─. También está mi nueva víctima becaria, Miura. Quiero traerla también para enseñarle cómo es el mundo, que siempre anda en las nubes, creyendo que la justicia triunfa sencillamente porque sí, y que no es necesario esforzarse y matarse todo el día para lograr resultados en una disputa legal, y que muchas veces la decisión a tomar es la equivocada. Así es como mi maestro Zest me enseñó a aforntar la vida que tengo.

─ Lo sé. Tienes a Zest-san en un pedestal, y por querer alcanzar sus hazañas como juez pretendes que tus estudiantes hagan lo mismo por ti ─ ríe Rein y se termina de desvestir para proceder a bañarse ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Esperarás afuera, o te bañas conmigo?

─ Esa clase de cosas no se preguntan. Sabes que no puedo soportar semejante tentación ─ Agito también se desviste con rapidez ─ ¿Sabes una cosa? Si hubiera conocido lo bello que es tu cuerpo cuando te vi por primera vez, te juro que jamás me hubiese metido contigo, a menos que fuera para tener tu atención.

─ Vamos, que cuando estábamos en primaria no tenía lo que tengo ahora ─ responde Rein divertida.

─ Tal vez, pero ya solamente verte así me resulta enternecedor y excitante.

Agito empieza a lavarle la espalda a Rein mientras seguían diciéndose alabanzas entre sí. Al rato vendría el turno de Rein para enjabonarla a ella, aprovechando ésta para hacerle cosquillas de vez en cuando. Los besos y las caricias también estaban a la orden del día, al fin y al cabo eran una pareja joven y bastante unida con ganas de liberar tensión, y encima se encontraban solas en el baño.

* * *

**Media hora más tarde**

Ambas novias estaban en la sala viendo un documental de historia de la gastronomía (el favorito de Rein), justo cuando la cosa iba por la mitad se escucha el timbre de la casa. Como Rein se negaba a dejar de mirar su programa, Agito se levanta para ver de quién se trataba, y la persona que las estaba visitando era nada menos que Lutecia.

─ ¡Lulu, me alegro mucho de verte! ─ Agito abraza fuertemente a Lutecia ─ ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Tengo casi un mes de no tener noticias tuyas.

─ Lo sé, es que estuve viajando con mi madre por vacaciones, y cuando regresé fui a ver a Erio para finalmente hacer lo que me dijiste, y me declaré ante él.

─ Pues felicidades, Lulu. Estoy segura que lo dejaste con la boca abierta.

─ No te imaginas cuánto ─ Lulu sonríe brevemente, para luego dar paso a un gesto preocupado ─. Pero a todo esto surgió un pequeño problema, y necesito que me ayudes en esto, Agito.

─ Tú sabes que estoy para lo que sea. A ver, dime.

─ Pues... Debería empezar con que ya él estaba saliendo con Caro, que resulta que ya se le había sincerado antes que yo...

─ Detente un momento ─ Agito hace entrar a Lutecia y cierra la puerta, y luego se dirige a su novia ─. Rein, apaga la tele, que aquí hay algo que te va a interesar mucho más ahora.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Rein hace lo que su novia dice y se acerca a Lutecia ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

─ Pues que Caro ahora está saliendo con Erio, y hace poco regresé de mis vacaciones y aproveché para decir lo que siento por él, sin saber que ya los dos tenían una relación.

─ Eso supongo que debió doler ─ dice Agito.

─ En realidad no tanto ─ tanto Rein como Agito alzan una ceja ─. Resulta que a mí no me preocupaba que Erio estuviera saliendo con Caro, igual quería que me aceptara a su lado, y la misma Caro dijo que estaba de acuerdo con que Erio saliera con ambas.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ─ Rein no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ─ A ver si entendí bien: No es Erio quien propone que salgan ambas con él, sino que tú misma y Caro están de acuerdo en eso ¿Me equivoco, me estoy saltando algo?

─ Para nada. Es que es la verdad. Caro y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo con que Erio esté con ambas, pero ahí viene el problema ─ Rein y Agito casi se olvidan de respirar por la tensión que sentían ─. Es Erio el que no está de acuerdo con estar así. Dice que es incorrecto y muy desvergonzado.

─ ¿Ese muchacho es princeso o qué? ─ estalla Agito ─ No me lo puedo creer. He conocido a muchos hombres que me han confesado fantasear con salir con dos o más chicas a la vez ¡Depravados que sueñan todas las noches con harenes imposibles de medir y jamás consiguen una sola novia, y te juro que he llegado a llorar por algunos de ellos! Y de pronto a Erio se le sirve en bandeja de plata el tener a dos chicas tan hermosas que han figurado dos veces cada una en la portada de los anuarios de clases de la preparatoria a la que fuimos en la sección de madrinas ¡Dos veces cada una! ¿Cómo es posible que se corte con semejante oportunidad? Si no fuera porque tengo a Rein y la quiero a morir, créeme que una oportunidad así no la desperdiciaría ni aunque me amenacen de muerte.

─ Sí, lo mismo opino yo ─ apoya Rein.

─ Ustedes saben que Erio siempre fue un chico tímido. Es que estoy plenamente segura que fue Caro quien se le tuvo que declarar, pues difícilmente lo hubiera hecho él mismo. Supongo que habrá sido todo un impacto que entre las dos nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en eso.

─ Trae a Erio a nuestra casa mañana para que tengamos una charla seria, que esto no se puede quedar así ─ dice Rein muy seria ─. Ya le diremos lo que se está perdiendo. No te preocupes, que luego de eso te aseguramos que ni tú ni Caro se van a quedar por fuera con él.

─ Muchas gracias, chicas. Siempre puedo contar con ustedes para lo que sea.

─ Nuestro trabajo en común es destruirle la vida y la esperanza a la gente, pero contigo siempre podemos hacer una excepción, que para eso es que somos amigas ─ dice Agito divertida.

Lutecia se va de allí bastante contenta, y al salir de allí, la pareja se regresa a la sala para ver juntas lo que quedaba del documental. Rein agradecía haber puesto el grabador para así ver el pedazo que se perdió por la noche. Era un programa del que no quería perderse detalle alguno.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Rein se presenta temprano a trabajar, recordando en todo momento la promesa que le había hecho a Lutecia. La cosa era que quería adelantar todo el trabajo posible para así tener la posibilidad de regresarse temprano a la casa para no dejar a Agito sola atendiendo el asunto de Erio. No tenía absolutamente nada en contra, especialmente por lo profesional que era capaz de ser Agito a la hora de atender los asuntos amorosos, pero la verdad era que, a su parecer, no existía en la faz de la Tierra un ser más desagradable que Agito cuando asumía esa clase de trabajo, y lo peor era al mediodía, que era cuando tocaban los juicios más ridículos del día, y eso junto con la poca paciencia que tenía Agito con todo el mundo menos con la propia Rein, pues se traducía en una verdadera escena digna de olvidar.

─ ¿Cómo está mi amiguita querida del alma? ─ Verossa abraza por detrás a Rein, sorprendiéndola un poco.

─ Pues bastante bien. Me encontré un par de recetas de la antigua Grecia que se me hicieron interesantes, y quizá para la semana que viene intente traer algo de eso para compartir ─ responde Rein con una sonrisa amable ─. Ahora lo que me importa es acabar con todas las solicitudes que quedan pendientes, que esta tarde tengo que ayudar a una vecina.

─ En ese caso te ayudo a terminar lo que sea que se te ocurra tratar, que y empiezo a tener curiosidad por saber lo que harás exactamente, por lo que también me propongo salir temprano.

─ Eres bastante dulce, Verossa-kun. Sinceramente no sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí para apoyarme.

─ Yo sí sé: Te pasarías el día entero decepcionada y amargada por tener compañeros de trabajo que no te llegan ni a los talones y exigen bastante más de lo que son capaces de dar.

─ Pensándolo bien, creo que tienes mucha razón, Verossa-kun. La única persona aquí capacitada para contestar mi desempeño tan sobresaliente eres tú. Pero dejemos de lado las alabanzas, que el trabajo no se hace solo.

Ambos compañeros se dirigen a la oficina de Rein y empiezan a pasar todos los papeles, los clasifican a una velocidad que para los demás sería de vértigo. En apenas media hora ya habían procesado y respondido a una centena de solicitudes y declaraciones de renta anuales, limpiando así el escritorio de Rein, cuando llega Jill con una pila de papeles en sus brazos.

─ Disculpen, ¿me pueden decir dónde se encuentra el jefe Nakajima? Es que aquí una serie de asuntos que deben llegar directamente a él para que los firme.

─ ¿No está en su oficina? ─ Jill niega con la cabeza, a lo que Verossa se pone un poco pensativo ─ Entonces debe estar en una reunión con Scaglietti. El jefe seguramente le estará explicando las razones por la que no es posible todavía remover la sanción de sanidad, que yo ya le dije como cuatro veces que no es posible hasta la semana que viene por lo menos.

─ En ese caso lo buscaré ─ Jill hace una leve reverencia antes de retirarse, pero luego se regresa ─. Se me olvidaba. Han regresado Rinne y la otra chica de ayer.

─ ¿Quiénes? ─ dice Rein extrañada.

─ Las que estaban pidiendo la apertura del gimnasio. Dicen que están esperando por una respuesta inmediata para saber quién de las dos será la que abra el gimnasio.

─ ¿Otra vez esas dos niñas mimadas? ─ Rein suspira fastidiada y se levanta de su asiento ─ Espero que se porten con un poco más de profesionalismo en esta ocasión, que se los juro que me importará un comino que todo el mundo me vea dándoles nalgadas a ambas.

─ Avísame cuando lo vayas a hacer y me esperas un rato, que algo así merece ser visto con palomitas y refresco ─ dice Verossa en tono de broma.

─ Créeme que te avisaré, Verossa-kun, e incluso lo grabaré si eso te complace. Al menos eso podríamos verlo como una divertida anécdota a la vuelta de un par de años.

─ Disculpe, pero están esperando ─ dice nuevamente Jill.

─ Tienes razón. Buen trabajo, Valentine.

─ Que mi apellido es Stola.

─ Déjala, que para todos aquí siempre serás la asesina de zombis por excelencia ─ dice Verossa mientras le da una palmada en el hombro a Jill.

* * *

**Recepción**

─ ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir haciéndome imposible la vida? ¡Yo también tengo derecho a surgir y hacer mi vida! Deja de estar pretendiendo lo mismo que yo para estarme estorbando el paso.

─ La única que tiene un problema aquí eres tú ─ Rinne mira de forma despectiva a Fuuka ─. Lo que tienes es envidia de que yo fuera adoptada por una familia pudiente mientras tú tuviste que pasarte todo el rato peleando en vertederos, y por eso me sigues en todos lados para hacerte la víctima porque yo soy más exitosa que tú.

─ ¡Exitosa un demonio! ¡Estoy segura que si hubiese sido yo la adoptada por aquella familia también te estaría haciendo sombra en todo. No es cuestión de talento, sino de recursos.

─ ¡Envidiosa!

─ ¡Mimada!

Rein llega al lugar y se encuentra a Fuuka y Rinne discutiendo igual que el día anterior. Lo último que quería era empezar con una pelea, pero era más que evidente que esas dos chicas no tenían ninguna intención de cooperar con ella en algo tan sencillo y que no costaba nada.

─ ¿Se quieren tranquilizar? Ya llegué para arreglar esto...

─ Sinceramente no sé qué tienes en mi contra, si de pequeñas era yo quien tenía que estar perennemente dando la cara y arriesgándome para que los demás niños no se metieran contigo ni te hicieran ningún daño ¡Yo era lo único que tenías! No entiendo por qué me tienes tanta maña... ─ continuaba Fuuka, no dando señal alguna de haber escuchado a Rein.

─ ¿Maña? Ni que fueras tan importante, piojosa ─ Rinne también había hecho oídos sordos a Rein ─. Lo que pasó cuando éramos niñas se quedó en ese tiempo. Lo que realmente me importa es lo que soy y tengo ahora y lo que espero lograr pronto. Para mí no eres más que una etapa superada.

─ ¿Y por qué me sigues molestando tanto, si ya soy agua pasada para ti?

─ ¡Ya basta! ─ Rein termina por perder los estribos y le da un buen tirón de orejas a ambas ─ He tratado de ser paciente con ambas, pero si sólo pretenden actuar como niñas malcriadas, pues las voy a tratar como tal.

─ ¡Mi oreja! No tires tan fuerte de ella ─ se pone a chillar Fuuka.

Rinne no dice nada, pero también ella intentaba soltarse del fuerte tirón que les estaba dando Rein, la cual las obliga a sentarse para así empezar con lo que había venido a hacer. La chica consigue sacar el veredicto que había tomado la directiva con respecto a las solicitudes de apertura del gimnasio. Ya estaba teniendo en cuenta que a esas dos no les iba a gustar lo que les diría, pero era su trabajo decirlo. En cosas así era demasiado profesional como para venir con cuentos extraños, sin importar lo que pudiese venir. Era parte de lo que había aprendido con Agito cuando recorrió esa transición de la más cruda enemistad a un amor auténtico y perdurable.

─ Fuuka Reventon y Rinne Berlinetta, tengo que decirles que ya la directiva ha revisado las solicitudes, y lo hicieron en tiempo record. Pues resulta que interpretaron como que fue una sola persona la que hizo las dos solicitudes poniendo dos nombres distintos, por lo que no tomaron eso demasiado enserio, por lo que se decidieron a no concederles los permisos a ninguna de las dos. Lo siento mucho, pero al menos quedan otros lugares disponibles que bien podrían consultar.

Fuuka y Rinne se quedaron mirando durante un rato bastante incómodo a Rein, la cual ni se inmutaba ante sus gestos, pese a lo inquietante que le parecía aquello. Tal vez pasaron cinco o hasta diez minutos, o tal vez pasaron solamente unos pocos y muy tormentosos segundos, pero al final ambas reaccionan de la peor manera que Rein hubiera podido prever.

─ ¿Lo viste? ¿Has visto cómo me arruinas nuevamente mi oportunidad de lograr algo en la vida? ─ dice Fuuka con un tono de contenida ira ─ Tengo ya dos años trabajando con mi entrenadora y el resto del equipo en este proyecto. Hemos hecho toda clase de sacrificios para hacerlo posible. Bastantes han sido las noches que me he privado de sueño para ayudar a mi entrenadora para reunir todos los requisitos que nos habían pedido para lograr alquilar el local para así abrir nuestro gimnasio. Ahí teníamos una inversión en la que casi se nos va la vida, y nuevamente tienes que venir a tirarlo todo a la basura. Cómo se nota que a los ricachones les encanta jodernos tanto. Tan vacías y aburridas son sus existencias que tienen que venir a molestarnos y hacernos mierda la vida solamente para estar entretenidos durante un rato. En el fondo eres lamentable, Rinne.

─ No vengas a creerte que me vas a llegar con eso ─ responde Rinne, también con ira acumulada ─. A mí no me interesa en absoluto tu trabajo ni el de tus amiguitas callejeras. Este es un proyecto que yo quería hacer por mí misma. Deseaba tener un emprendimiento propio y demostrar que soy digna de la familia de la que formo parte, pero como siempre te tienes que atravesar solamente porque nadie te presta atención y vas por ahí, atravesándote en mi vista para que yo te vea, pues de otro modo no te sientes importante. La única aquí lamentable eres tú, Fuuka.

Rinne apretaba los puños. No tenía dudas que Verossa podría haber llevado ese asunto con bastante más calma que ella, pues esas dos demostraban una inmadurez imposible de describir con palabras. Rinne y Fukka, en medio de su discusión cargada de dagas envenenadas, terminan poniéndose de pie, como si aquel asunto estuviera por ir a las manos. Rinne no podía permitir que algo así ocurriese, y menos en el interior de la superintendencia. De todas las personas que trabajan en aquella institución, Rinne siempre había sido la que se destacaba por ser la más orgullosa de estar allí, de señalar la superintendencia como un lugar intachable, como un palacio regente del asunto comercial a nivel legal, por lo que una pelea le resultaba absolutamente inaceptable.

─ ¡Estoy cansada de que sigas apareciéndote y arruinando mi vida! ¡Lo que quisiera es que te desaparezcas y no molestes más! ─ dice Fuuka.

─ ¡También yo quisiera que te pierdas, estúpida!

Ninguna de las dos chicas alcanzó a decir nada más porque Rein la frena de golpe dándoles una fuerte cachetada a cada una que las hace sentarse nuevamente. Aquel par de golpes fue con tanta fuerza que a Rein le empezó inmediatamente a arder la mano, pero como pudo se aguantó el dolor para mirar con rabia a aquellas dos chicas que de golpe la estaban mirando con un gesto de miedo. Y para mayor pena de las dos chicas, Verossa y Jill habían visto lo que ocurrió, y estaban boquiabiertos.

─ Aquí no se pelea nadie. Esta es una institución seria y necesaria para la sociedad, no un callejón cualquiera donde vayan a agarrarse de los cabellos a pelear ¿Quedó claro? ─ dijo Rein con una voz fría y amenazante que hizo temblar a Fuuka y Rinne ─ Tengo demasiadas cosas de las que me debo ocupar, pilas de papeles más altas que yo que esperan que las atienda, y todavía me estoy tomando la molestia de dejar eso para luego para atenderlas. Lo último que me puedo merecer es ver que se atrevan a manchar la reputación de esta superintendencia con sus peleas infantiles.

─ P-pero... ─ intenta decir Fuuka.

─ ¡No he terminado! ─ Fuuka calla de golpe, encogida de miedo ─ ¿Cómo coño se justifica que ahora mismo las debo estar sermoneando como si fueran hijas mías? El que a una la adoptara una familia rica y a la otra no en el fondo no ha hecho ninguna diferencia, porque ninguna de ustedes dos ha madurado en lo más mínimo. Sólo son unas niñitas bobas y caprichosas que por más que lo nieguen tienen una fijación demasiado obvia la una en la otra ¿Se puede saber por qué tuvo que empezar todo esto? ¿Por qué, si ustedes habían empezado alguna vez como amigas, tienen que estar dándose puñaladas mutuamente?

Jill había querido intervenir, pero Verossa le hace señas para que no dijera nada. Solo Rein podía abarcar ese problema. Ahora que estaba furiosa y había despertado ese lado feroz que coincidía tanto con Agito, estaba garantizado que esas rencillas entre Rinne y Fuuka serían solucionadas, o por lo menos saldrían de allí tan avergonzadas por el sermón como para no querer volver a pelear en presencia de Rein, o cuando sospechen que esté andando cerca.

─ Todo lo empezó Rinne ─ es Fuuka quien empezó el relato ─. Nos habíamos prometido que estaríamos en contacto cuando fue elegida para ser dada en adopción, pero apenas puso un pie afuera y se olvidó de mí y de todos los que estábamos allí. Ni siquiera se dignó a llamarnos ni una vez.

─ ¿Y cómo querías que llamara, si en ese orfanato jamás contaron con un teléfono? Y no me vengas que hubiera imaginado el teléfono aquel con el que solíamos jugar, que eso jamás habría funcionado ─ responde Rinne tratando de disminuir su agresividad para no vérselas con la ira de Rein ─. Y claro que fui al orfanato de vez en cuando, e incluso me metí en problemas con los bravucones de allí, pero jamás te encontré en aquel patio en el que siempre jugábamos, si habíamos quedado de vernos allí. Fuiste tú la que se desentendió de mí.

─ ¡Pero jamás quedamos de vernos en el patio! Se supone que iba a esperarte en el comedor, que allí era donde más tiempo pasábamos porque allí era más tranquilo y era donde me ayudabas a tratar los golpes que me llevaba por defenderte...

─ ¡Mentirosa! En ningún momento te oí decir que nos veríamos allí...

─ ¿Y qué edad tenían cuando Rinne fue adoptada? ─ interrumpe Rein, recordándoles que seguía allí.

─ Teníamos seis años, si hasta aparece en los registros y todo ─ responde Rinne.

─ ¡Haber empezado por allí! Sinceramente creo que más bien recuerdan demasiado. Yo empecé a pelear con mi actual pareja cuando teníamos ocho, y ninguna de las dos recuerda cómo fue exactamente que empezó todo. Ustedes están peleando por algo que muy difícilmente una persona normal podría recordar de adulta. A mi parecer, el problema de ustedes es el siguiente: Solo eran dos niñas que se dejaron llevar por el momento y se prometieron verse, pero por ser tan pequeñas les falló la comunicación, por lo que terminaron buscándose mutuamente sin ningún resultado, y a la larga terminaron por creer que ese cariño infantil se murió, por lo que se obligaron a seguir adelante como fuera, y para cuando se volvieron a ver, ya ese resentimiento había echado raíces lo bastante profundo como para que el momento no resultara nada agradable, y de ahí en adelante todo sería una pelea sin sentido.

─ ¿Rein-san fue capaz de analizar a ellas dos tan rápidamente? ─ Jill abre bastante los ojos mientras Verossa se ríe.

─ ¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién mejor que ella para comprender una situación así? Toda su infancia y adolescencia junto con Agito fue todavía más duro y terrible que eso, por lo que esta situación no le supuso ninguna dificultad una vez que ya conoce el contexto ─ responde Verossa cruzándose de brazos ─. Es lógico que ella lo solucione. Nadie puede conocer mejor el infierno que alguien que ya ha pasado por ahí.

─ Y-ya veo...

Rinne y Fuuka estaban boquiabiertas. Nunc nadie había logrado decirles aquello que Rein les había dicho de esa manera tan certera. Francamente nunca se habían tomado la molestia de verlo desde ese punto de vista, pero ahora que lo hacían, todo ese historial de peleas que habían acumulado desde que se volvieron a ver parecía una reverenda estupidez. Pero Rein todavía no se confiaba. Mantenía un porte severo e imponente para darles a entender que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una discusión más de parte de esas dos, y claramente se estaba dando a entender en ese sentido.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decir al repecto? Hablen ahora, o las saco de aquí y las tiro a la calle con mis propias manos.

─ E-es verdad que éramos todavía muy pequeñas cuando nos separaron, pero... ─ Rinne empezaba a mostrarse cada vez más tímida, señal de que el método que Rein surtía efecto ─ Es que me dolió mucho cuando no vi que Fuu-chan me esperaba en aquel lugar donde solíamos divertirnos tanto de niñas. Me hacía mucha ilusión encontrarla allí, y estaba plenamente convencida de que habíamos acordado vernos en ese mismo lugar algún día. Pero eso nunca pasó. Me dolió en el alma no verla, y me convencí entonces de que ya no me consideraba su amiga, por lo que quise dejar todo aquello atrás y hacer mi vida por mi cuenta, no queriendo tener nada que ver con ella, pero extrañamente siempre coincidíamos cuando nos volvimos a ver, y pensaba que era solo una manera en la que Fuu-chan pretendía burlarse de mí y restregarme en cara que la amistad que teníamos era mentira. Por esa razón terminé sintiendo mucha rabia cada vez que la veía. Pensé que simplemente quería meterse en mi camino solamente por el placer de hacerme sentir mal, al igual que lo hacían los niños del orfanato.

─ ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo jamás pretendí hacer algo así! ─ responde Fuuka ─ A mí también me hacía mucha ilusión volverte a ver, pero como eso no pasó, pensé que se te había pegado la maña de los ricachones de estar siempre mirando por encima del hombro a la gente pobre como yo, y pensar en eso me molestaba mucho, y cuando te volví a ver, pretendiendo lo mismo que yo, ya me hacía a la idea de que solo querías molestarme para sentirte mejor, y que ahora me despreciabas y me querías tratar como si fuera un ser inferior. Y pues, esa rabia se fue acumulando mientras más veces coincidíamos en todo lo que queríamos lograr y nos terminábamos enfrentando.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que todo este tiempo a ninguna de las dos se le ocurriera algo tan sencillo como simplemente hablar las cosas y aclarar todo ese malentendido? Les juro que nunca me he encontrado a dos personas tan inmaduras ─ dice Rein mientras se sobaba las sienes ─. Agito y yo solíamos pelearnos también. Todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor se convertía en una excusa para hacernos daño e insultarnos hasta el hartazgo, pero un momento de cabeza y fría y raciocinio, un momento nada más, fue suficiente para que todo cambiara entre nosotras, y ahora estamos juntas. Supongo que tendré que darle crédito, pues todas las semanas está atendiendo a gente que es igual que ustedes, con el agravante de que casi siempre esas personas están casadas. Ahora quiero se dejen de tonterías, y la próxima vez que coincidan en algo que están buscando, se ponen de acuerdo en vez de pelear otra vez ¿Me han entendido? ─ Fuuka y Rinne asienten apenadas ─ Perfecto, ahora tómense de las manos.

─ ¿Pero eso no es para reconciliar a niños de primaria? ─ objeta Fuuka.

─ He dicho que se tomen de las manos ya mismo ─ insiste Rein, esta vez apretando los dientes, asustando a las dos chicas.

Fuuka y Rinne no protestan más y se dan la mano. Apenas sus palmas hacen contacto, y ambas sentían repentinamente que una corriente las recorre, ocasionando un estado de paz bastante raro. La rabia que quedaba en ellas se había disipado de repente, e incluso se terminan sonrojando al cabo de unos segundos. Ver esa escena y los resultados de la misma era lo que necesitaba Rein para sentirse satisfecha, por lo que finalmente se relaja.

─ Me alegro que ya hayan hecho las pases. Ahora regresen a sus casas y pónganse de acuerdo para hacer nuevamente las solicitudes para abrir esos gimnasios que quieren. Me da igual cómo van a concluir en eso, pero quiero que se arreglen como gente civilizada, ¿está claro?

Fuuka y Rinne asienten y se retiran de allí, y luego de eso, Jill y Verossa se acercan a Rein, la cual suspira largamente de cansancio.

─ Por esta razón es que no quise estudiar en la misma carrera que Agito y preferí ponerme a elegir entre la cocina y trabajar aquí. Me parece bastante chocante estar arreglándole los conflictos a otras parejas como si no tuvieran cerebro para hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

─ Lo entiendo, mi pequeña Rein-chan ─ Verossa le pone una mano en el hombro a su amiga ─. Ya es bastante tratar problemas propios de pareja como para también lidiar con los de otras parejas. A Agito-chan haría falta condecorarla por tener que lidiar todos los días con esta clase de conflictos.

─ ¿Condecorarla? A esta ciudad le hace falta que un par de calles y una plaza tengan su nombre, y habría que crear un premio que también se llame como ella. Y encima de eso no vendría mal que levantaran frente al palacio de justicia una estatua en tamaño natural de ella.

Jill no participa en la conversación, pero sí era de notar que le alegraba ver que el problema de Rinne se había resuelto. Eso obviamente significaría que podría finalmente progresar como quería, y esperaba que su relación con Fuuka mejore en adelante.

* * *

**Casa de Rein y Agito**

Verossa se había ofrecido a traer a Rein, y al momento en que llegan se bajan rápidamente. El tener que atender el caso de Fuuka y Rinne les había quitado una cantidad bastante preciosa de tiempo, por lo que se les había acumulado una pila de papeles que difícilmente lograron reducir al final. Como resultado tuvieron que salir muy justos con la hora, por lo que temían llegar tarde para ver cómo Agito atendía el caso presentado por Lutecia.

─ ¡Rein, Verossa! Menos mal que han llegado, que Lutecia justo acaba de llegar, y también Caro y el princeso de su novio están aquí para que les demos una solución.

─ ¡Genial! Ahora podré verlas en acción, creando el amor entre la gente a partir de la impaciencia y la agresividad ─ celebra Verossa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los tres entran rápidamente a la casa y se dirigen a la sala, donde estaban efectivamente Lutecia, Caro y Erio, el cual éste último estaba muy rojo por tenerlas a ambas rodeándolo. Rein y Agito se sientan al frente, mientras que Verossa se busca una silla del comedor para así ponerse cómodo y ver todo desde primera fila.

─ A ver, ¿qué carajo es lo que pasa contigo, Erio? ¿Cuál es el problema?

─ Es que Lutecia y Caro me dijeron que les gustaba, e incluso han dicho que estaban de acuerdo con estar conmigo las dos a la vez...

─ ¿Y? ¿Dónde está el problema en todo eso? ─ interrumpe Verossa ─ Vamos, que en cualquier lado te llamarían bastardo suertudo por la envidia que despertarías en todo el mundo. Deberías estar agradecido de que ellas te quieran tanto y que a su vez estén dispuestas a compartirte.

─ Pero es que eso es un poco desvergonzado ─ dice Erio todavía más rojo ─. Está mal que pretenda estar con las dos al mismo tiempo. Me sentiría como si estuviera siéndole infiel a la una con la otra y viceversa...

─ Este sujeto tiene problemas serios ─ dice Agito luego de darse un facepalm ─. Erio, no es por nada, si hasta te tengo en alta estima por ser tan bondadoso con la gente, pero por tu bien te recomiendo que dejes de ser tan pendejo y las aceptes a ambas, que están muy ilusionadas por estar contigo. No pienses en ninguna infidelidad, porque eso sería algo bastante obvio si pretendieras estar con una y con otra, escondiendo que estás haciendo eso mientras finjes que vas solamente con una. Eso sí es infidelidad, que te puedo facilitar decenas de testimonios con los que he tratado desde mis juicios.

─ ¿Están seguros de que esto está bien? ¿No hay nada de malo con que salga con ambas? ─ Erio todavía tenía dudas.

─ Erio, mira a Lutecia y Caro. Ellas han dado su visto bueno para que salgas con ambas ─ esta vez interviene Rein ─. Haznos un favor y por lo menos intenta salir con ambas. Los sujetos que vayan a decir cosas malas de ti es porque te tendrán envidia, así que no los tomes en cuenta. La única manera en que esta relación esté mal es que se te suba demasiado a la cabeza todo el tema y empieces a creerte que eres un dios en la cama para luego estarlo hablando en todas partes. Eso sí estaría mal. Simplemente disfruta de la oportunidad que ambas te dan, y verás con el tiempo si esto vale o no la pena.

─ Tienen razón. Tal vez sí necesite atreverme un poco, aunque me siga dando algo de pena ─ admite Erio, para complacencia de Rein y Agito ─. Pero que conste que esto lo estoy haciendo por consejo de ustedes. Ya luego tendremos que hablar sobre lo que salga.

─ Lo único mal que podría salir es que Lulu y Caro sean más enérgicas en la cama que tú y terminen por dejarte seco ─ señala Agito con malicia y burla, haciendo sonrojar al trío frente a ella ─. No te preocupes por todas esas tonterías, y simplemente saca provecho de tu gran oportunidad, y no quiero volver a oír que vas de princeso por la vida, que ahí sí te enderezo como lo haría un padre.

Erio se queda mudo y asiente a la recomendación de Agito para luego retirarse junto con Lutecia y Caro. Ahí iban tres personas más cuya vida era resuelta por la pareja maravilla que conformaban Agito y Rein. Verossa vio todo aquello un poco sencillo, pero estaba satisfecho con lo que pudo presenciar.

─ Se me estaba olvidando algo ─ dice Rein cuando despidieron a Lutecia ─. Agito, creo que ya es momento para decirte algo bastante importante.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es?

Verossa en ese momento supon exactamente lo que Rein tenía planeado hacer, y ella pone en marcha su plan al hincarse en una rodilla para luego sacar aquel anillo que había elaborado con sus propias manos.

─ Aquí te doy la más importante de todas las cosas que he hecho en mi curso de manualidades. Parece un poco simple, pero es que soy de los que creen que el dinero solamente compra satisfacciones, mientras que la verdadera felicidad únicamente puede ser lograda creándola con nuestras propias manos, y este momento en que deseo lograr la mayor de todas mis felicidades a tu lado, es cuando más importancia le doy a mi creencia. Agito, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

─ Rein... Claro que acepto. Acepto estar contigo por el resto de mi vida por unas cuantas vidas más ─ Agito ayuda a Rein a levantarse, y luego la abraza fuertemente para luego besarla de manera apasionada ─. Sinceramente no habría sido capaz de imaginarme así a tu lado cuando estábamos en la escuela. Se nota que la vida da unas vueltas bastante interesante.

─ Creo que estoy de más aquí ─ dice Verossa al tiempo que se retira lentamente de allí ─. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, Rein-chan.

Las dos chicas despiden con la mano a Verossa, pues en ese momento sus bocas estaban ocupadas en un beso que mostraba con más y más fervor el amor que no hacía sino crecer entre ellas. Ya Rein había logrado dar su gran paso, y no podía ser más feliz de ver confirmado ese sueño que tenía.

* * *

**Pocos días después**

─ ¡Rein-chan! ─ Verossa vuelve a aparecerse en la oficina de su amiga ─ ¿Qué tal la celebración con Agito-chan? ¿Todavía vas contenta por tener su asentimiento a tu proposición?

─ Más que contenta, Verossa-kun. Ahora mismo siento como si estuviera en las nubes. No me sentía así desde que Agito me preguntó que si quería ser su novia cuando aprovamos juntas como las mejores de nuestra promoción ─ responde Rein con una sonrisa soñadora ─. No me puedo creer que la persona que más llegué a odiar en mi vida ahora mismo sea la razón de esta alegría que siento. Ella es sin duda la enemiga que me hace delirar. Hace tiempo que no puedo concebir mi vida sin su compañía.

─ Ya me lo imagino ─ Verossa se sienta al lado de Rein y le da un fraternal abrazo a la ojiazul ─. Quiero que sepas que te apoyo al mil por ciento, y que espero que sean muy felices, pero igual cuídala mucho, que en lo que te descuides te la quito.

─ Sigue soñando, tonto ─ ríe Rein ─ ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? Si hubiera alguien que realmente fuese capaz de quitarme a mi Agito, la verdad es que preferiría que seas tú. Solamente tú podrías quitarme a Agito y que vea razonable mi derrota.

─ Ya veo. Me alegro mucho que tengas esa visión de mí. Me hace sentir honrado.

─ Pero hablando enserio, ¿no tienes a alguien a quién pretender?

─ Creo que está Schach, la chica nueva del área de logística ─ responde Verossa algo pensativo ─. Es una chica bonita y con una actitud bastante dulce, además que he notado que me mira de manera disimulada.

─ En ese caso deberías ir por ella. Creo que ella sería un gran partido para ti, que la verdad es que sí es bastante hermosa, y así tendrás con quién bailar cuando estés en la boda.

─ Cuenta con que sí estaré en tu boda, Rein-chan. Ese momento tan especial no me lo pierdo ni muerto.

─ Ojalá que no llegues muerto, pues creo que es muy difícil encontrar cerebro para añadirlo a las botanas que elegiré para la boda.

Ambos amigos ríen durante un rato, cuando aparece Jill en la puerta, llamando la atención a ambos.

─ Rein-san, Verossa-san, acaban de llegar otra vez.

─ ¿Otra vez? ¿Quiénes? ─ dice Verossa.

─ Rinne y Fuuka.

─ ¿Es que esas dos no aprenden? ─ dice Rein fastidiada ─ Espero que por lo menos tengan una actitud más civilizada esta vez, o de lo contrario me van a conocer verdaderamente furiosa.

─ Eso es algo que no se lo deseo ni a mi más detestado enemigo ─ dice Verossa en tono de broma ─. Vamos a ver, Valentine.

─ Ahí vamos otra vez ─ suspira Jill.

* * *

**Recepción**

Fuuka y Rinne estaban pacientes, esperando a que llegase Rein. La espera no es muy larga, si bien Rein llega cruzada de brazos, lista desde el principio para imponer el orden en el lugar.

─ ¿Sí? ¿A qué vienen esa vez? ¿Es otra vez aquella solicitud para abrir sus gimnasios?

─ Ya no son gimnasios, sino un gimnasio ─ responde Fuuka ─. Rinne y yo nos pusimos a hablar, y al final hemos decidido que lo mejor sería que unamos nuestras propuestas. No queremos más peleas por un local solamente para abrir la misma cosa cada una.

─ Pues me alegro mucho de oír eso. Eso denota que ahora sí están madurando ─ Rein relaja su gesto y recibe su solicitud ─. Esto era bastante más fácil. Desde un principio debieron hacer esto.

─ Ahora lo sabemos, y sentimos mucho el papel que habíamos hecho ─ dice Rinne haciendo una leve reverencia ─. Y también hay algo que quisiéramos decirles, pues pensamos que sería importante que lo sepa...

En ese momento Rein se muestra interesada por saber de qué se trataba, cuando Verossa le toca el hombro y señala con la mirada hacia las manos de Fuuka y Rinne. Rein nota que estaban tomadas de la mano, y ahí comprende lo que Rinne pretendía decirle.

─ Hemos pasado por tantos malos momentos que habíamos empañado los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntas, y ahora que estamos empezando otra vez, pues han surgido varios sentimientos mutuos... y eso ─ dice Rinne muy sonrojada ─. Muchas gracias por detenernos. Esto no habría sido posible de no ser por usted.

─ Lo mismo digo. Nos habíamos sumergido tanto en nuestras discusiones que no tomamos en cuenta lo que nuestros corazones sentían. Ahora estamos juntas, y ojalá estemos así por mucho tiempo, que así me siento mucho mejor que cuando peleábamos.

Rein, Verossa y Jill estaban un tanto sorprendidos. Esa evolución en la relación entre Rinne y Fuuka había avanzado bastante rápido, pero la verdad es que preferían que fuese así. Era mucho mejor.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Listo! Han pasado casi dos años desde que la primera parte surgió, y ya he completado esta precuela. Ahora les pregunto ¿quisieran algún día una tercera parte? Si así fuese, les digo que será un fic largo que irá a la encuesta de fics largos a futuro. Ya dirán ustedes si están de acuerdo con eso.

Hasta otra


End file.
